huntshowdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips
From monsters to bosses and the players in between, there isn't a shortage of ways to die in Hunt: Showdown. Below is an ongoing compilation of tips collected from around the web, other players, and personal anecdotes that will hopefully help players make their way to glory... or at least surviving Bounty Hunts. General *Hunting monsters is key to obtaining XP, when you encounter grunts, armored, or hives; consider killing them silently to get some extra XP. *Sometimes its best to leave some monsters, dogs, birds, or even chickens alive; as they can serve as your watchdogs. It is highly recommended to leave some monsters alive when fighting the boss, as some players might need to deal with the monsters to reach you, or have some more time invested to find another way, giving you even more extra time to plant traps and moving into position. *Use the Environment! The game does not hold your hand to lead you to cover, rather than being in the open zone; be on the hiding points; bushes, tall grass, even the forest can be your weapon! Do not remain there too long though, as it can lead to enemy players to predict you location and find you in way that you never expected. Extraction points *A number of extraction points can be found around the map. One of those will invariably be closer to the boss than the others, but if you've collected the bounty and are trying to hightail it out of the area, you may want to reconsider taking the most direct route or nearest extraction point. **Players camp the exits of buildings that lead directly to the closest extraction point. **Players camp the extraction point closest to the boss. *Players can use the Extraction Points at any time after they enter a match, regardless of whether they've found any clues or encountered the boss. **This is a safe way to gather XP. **This is a good way to avoid losing your Hunter if you're low on ammo or health and see no other viable option. *If you manage to make it to an Extraction Point, keep moving until the timer runs down. Still targets are easier for enemy players to take out! *When it comes to escaping to the exit with the bounty, do not go to the nearest exit, as some clever hunters might wait for you there. Instead run to the other exit to catch the players off guard and get the upper hand to escape. Firearms *Ammo is scarce. Consider using other means to kill enemies, such as the Knife or Machete. Keep that ammo for when you really need it. *Resupply with the crates found in boss rooms before heading to the Extraction Point. *When it comes to load-outs and what you are taking to the match. Ensure that you have a weapon that can help for close range gunfights or Close Quarters Combat, consider investing on quartermaster or even the fanning as both can be use to either carry an medium size shotgun or fanning your single action pistol; This same goes for long to medium range combat. Players *There are only 12 players total in any given match, broken down between soloists and teams. Keeping track of how many people have been killed can be invaluable in knowing when to proceed with caution or throw that caution to the wind. *If you are playing solo, be patient when it comes to hunting the boss and taking care of hunters as well. Sometimes its best to wait patiently when you are watching the gunfight from a long distance, and plan out on what you should do next. *Avoid the open roads and stick to the underbrush. *If you've taken down a Hunter, there's no way to tell if there's a partner nearby. So ensure that you either burn the body, or confirm that he is not alone. *On night missions, be sure to take some Fusees along. Tossing them into areas where suspected campers are inhibits their sight, forcing them to move from their position if they want to aim. *Always assume that the enemy Hunters will have you as priority to be eliminated when they found you but lost your track. *Hunting players depends on the situation at hand, do not hunt the player down unless its absolutely necessary. *Depending on how you play; being aggressive can make the hunt for the boss faster, but is likely to draw more attention to yourself; being stealthy can make you more silent and secure against other hunters, but can make the hunt for the boss longer. It is best to mix the two options together, because sometimes taking risks can either lead to success or failure. *When you spawn in the game, be aware that players can be spawned at an location near you. For example the deviant ranch, a place where the gunfight quickly begins. Sound *Guns are great, but they attract a lot of attention from the surrounding monsters and other hunters. **Conversely, gunshots from other players can serve as an excellent way to determine their positions and their distance. It can also signal a firefight between players or a boss fight happening. *Animals react to players and not NPCs. If you see a flock of crows suddenly startle, take cover and look for an enemy player. **Players can use Lanterns to kill groups of crows, prohibiting them from flying. *Various elements of the environment can be interacted with, sometimes to a player's detriment, such as crunching glass. Supplies *Supplies can be found sporadically around the map, but the largest are marked supply points. Of course, players may choose to camp those in order to pick their competition off. Teaming up *Players might prefer to run solo, but there are advantages to teaming up: **Faster Extraction timer if both players are at the Point. **A downed Hunter with a partner is able to be resuscitated. **Killing bosses (like the Butcher) is easier *Don't stick so close to a team member as other players can use this as an advantage to take you both down at the same time with the guns or the environment itself. In fact, it's best if other players can't see the two of you together at all. *Even though it can be awkward to speak with a stranger online; get to know one another, as you both can understand each others pros and cons when hunting. *When you are in an area where other hunters are located at, keep quiet! Do not speak with your partner, as other players can hear in-game voice chat from enemy hunters as well. *As a team, use strategic actions when looking for clues, dealing with monsters, fighting players, or even hunting the monster. *Make sure to use the compass as your coordinating tool, it will serve as your best friend! If you hear gunshots, birds cawing or even dogs barking, alert your partner and tell him/her the coordinates of the sound you heard. This is a good tool and strategy to use as many players sometimes do not use it, so make good use of that compass! XP *While killing the boss and escaping with Bounty Tokens grants the highest XP, consider farming grunts and/or armored if all you're focused on is getting XP and escaping with your life. Armored are especially vulnerable to Lanterns. *Meatheads and Hellhounds should probably be avoided, as meatheads are longer to kill, and hellhounds hit harder than any other NPCs. Category:Gameplay